SIGN Original Soundtrack 1
The .hack//SIGN Original Soundtrack 1 was composed entirely by Yuki Kajiura and released in North America with the LE version of the first SIGN DVD. It contains many of the more frequently used songs in the series, including the TV versions of the intro "Obsession" and the outro "Yasashii Yoake" both of which are performed by See-Saw. Several of the songs are sung by Emily Bindiger including "The World", "Fake Wings" and "Aura". Tracks Lyrics Yasashii Yoake (Gentle Dawn) The World :you are here alone again :in your sweet insanity :all too calm, you hide yourself from reality :do you call it solitude? do you call it liberty? :when all the world turns away to leave you lonely :the fields are filled with desires :all voices crying for freedom :but all in vain they will fade away :there's only you to answer you forever :in blinded mind you are singing :a glorious hallelujah :the distant flutter of angels :they're all too far; too far to reach for you :I am here alone again :in my sweet serenity :hoping you will ever find me in any place :I will call it solitude :when all my songs fade in vain :fly my voice, far away to eternity. Key of the Twilight :come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile :tell me of a story never ever told in the past :take me back to the land :where my yearnings were born :the key to open the door is in your hand :now fly me there :fanatics find their heaven in never-ending storming wind :auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth :consolations, be there :in my dreamland to come :the key to open the door is in your hand :now take me there :I believe in fantasies invisible to me :in the land of misery I'm searching for the sign :to the door of mystery and dignity :I'm wandering down the secret sun :come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile :tell me of a story never ever told in the past :take me back to the land :where my yearnings were born :the key to open the door is in your hand :now take me there :to the land of twilight Fake Wings :shine bright morning light :now in the air the spring is coming :sweet blowing wind :singing down the hills and valleys :keep your eyes on me :now we're on the edge of hell :dear my love, sweet morning light :wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far Aura :*if you are near to the dark :I will tell you 'bout the sun :you are here, no escape :from my visions of the world :you will cry all alone :but it does not mean a thing to me :**knowing the song I will sing :till the darkness comes to sleep :come to me I will tell :'bout the secret of the sun :it's in you, not in me :but it does not mean a thing to you :the sun is in your eyes :the sun is in your ears :I hope you see the sun :someday in the darkness :the sun is in your eyes :the sun is in your ears :but you can't see the sun :ever in the darkness :it does not much matter to me :* :** A Stray Child :if you are lost in your way :deep in an awesome story :don't be in doubt and stray :cling to your lonesome folly :now you're too close to the pain :let all the rain go further :come back and kiss me in vain :mother oh do not bother :hear the chorus of pain :taking you back to proper ways :it's so easy to find :if you could remind me :now you are lost in your way :deep in an awesome story :so I will find you again :kiss you for lonesome folly Obsession :deep in the night :far off the light :missing my headache :visions of light :sweeter delight :kissin' my loveache :how come I must know :where obsession needs to go? :how come I must know :where the passion hides its feelings? :how come I must know :where obsession needs to go? :how come I must know :the direction of relieving? Trivia *Both Yasashii Yoake, and Obsession were performed by the band "See-Saw" *Obsession is used in.hack//link as boss fight music. Category:Soundtracks